User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, KP fans!
Hello, KP fans, this is Concernedalien11780. I have been a fan of Kim Possible ever since I was a kid, often watching it with my older sister back when it was on Disney Channel before the channel became one of the defining love-to-hate-hate-to-love channels on TV. Eventually, it ended, and I moved on, though finding out about a friend's nostalgia for it gave me nostalgia for it as well. I included it in a list I made a few months back to look at all of the things I had liked in the past and still liked, liked in the present and still liked, or things similar to things I liked that I was had heard of but not too familiar with yet also open to liking more, looked at which ones had wikis on Wikia and Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance, and used a pattern I made that only I can understand to decide which ones I would focus on in order to satisfy myself with the hobby of editing a wiki based on something I liked, because if you only do one, you may seem bland, and if you try to do too many, you won't have time for any of them. This was one of the fandoms that came out on top with the pattern, and it is certainly one of the better ones to. Kim Possible was very ahead of its time in making a show with a strong female protagonist, that, more importantly, didn't do any ideological preaching like the writers, producers, directors, and casts of most other shows with "strong female leads" think they need to do nowadays to show that they're trying to be progressive feminist media. As Yoda once said, "Do or do not. There is no try." Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Steve Loter didn't try to make good feminist TV. They just did. The effect works a lot better if you don't brag about how great you are for not giving straight white boys any more role models than "progressives" get off on saying that they already have and just make a good show that just so happens to have a female protagonist, which they did. Sure, Kim was stereotyped initially, with a bunch of gadgets themed to teenage girl supplies, like a hair dryer grappling hook and a lipstick laser, and she may have been poorly written in the first season, but then Steve Loter came along and helped take an already enjoyable show and turn it into Walt Disney Television Animation's best show of the mid-2000s. While it didn't take itself as seriously as it might've if it were being written now because of the strong overlap between kids' and adults' animation taking place nowadays (not in every facet of animation, but in a lot of them), its sense of humor that seemed to make it "Austin Powers for kids", action, animation, and good characterization of all of its characters, heroic and villainous, female and male, all helped it become a great show for people of all ages, and I think that's why it is beginning to experience a resurgence in popularity on the Internet. Hopefully it shows up on Netflix, Amazon, Hulu, or one of the other websites like it soon because of this. It also had one of the best voice casts I've ever heard, including, but not limited to- Christy Carlson Romano (Even Stevens' Ren) as Kim, Will Friedle (Eric on Boy Meets World and Terry McGinnis on Batman Beyond) as Ron, Nancy Cartwright (Bart and most grade-school boys on The Simpsons and Chuckie in later seasons of Rugrats and its sequel series All Grown Up) as Rufus, Tahj Mowry (the original Smart Guy) as Wade, Gary Cole (Ricky Bobby's dad in Talladega Nights) as James Possible, Kim's dad, Brian Posehn (co-star and writer of The Sarah Silverman Program, Octus/Newton/Dad on Sym-Bionic Titan, Sour Cream on Steven Universe, Lobster Claws on Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and the writer of a run of Deadpool) as Kim's cousin Larry, George Takei (Sulu on the original Star Trek and many other voice roles meant to remind listeners of him) as Master Sensei, Fred Savage (the original child star) as The Wego Twins, Patrick Warburton (Puddy on Seinfeld, Joe Swanson on Family Guy, and many other deep-voiced roles) John Cho (Sulu in the rebooted Star Trek movies) as Hirotaka, Lance Bass and Joey Fatone (two of the original members of 'N Sync) as two of the members of Oh Boyz, Dan Castelleneta (Homer and many adult men on The Simpsons) as Private Cleotus Dobbs, Adam West (the 60s Batman) as Timothy North, John DiMaggio (Bender on Futurama, Jake on Adventure Time, Rico on Penguins of Madagascar, and Schnitzel on Chowder) as Drakken, Nicole Sullivan (Marlene on Penguins of Madagascar) as Shego, Ricardo Montalban (Khan from Star Trek) as Senor Senior, Sr., Patton Oswalt (Remy in Ratatouille, various roles on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, the Crimson Chin Writer in the live-action segment of the Fairly Oddparents double-length episode "The Big Superhero Wish", various roles on Reno 911 and Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, Thrasher on Robotomy, The Unattractive Giant Monster on Futurama, the Moody Foodie on Bob's Burgers, Sockarang on Axe Cop, the Koenig brothers on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Franz on Gravity Falls, Pinky Penguin and Neal McBeal the Navy Seal on BoJack Horseman, Teddy Sykes on Veep, Nom Nom on We Bare Bears, and Beta-7 on Rick and Morty) as Professor Dementor, Melissa McCarthy (Molly on Mike and Molly and her roles in Bridesmaids, Identity Theif, The Heat, Tammy, and Spy) as DNAmy, Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim on Invader Zim, Billy on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Grey Matter in the first Ben 10 series) as Aviarius, Richard Kind (Bing Bong from Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) as Frugal Lucre, Dante Basco (Rufio in Hook, Zuko on Avatar: The Last Airbender, General Iroh in its sequel series The Legend of Korra, Zuko's grandson named after Zuko's uncle, and the title character of American Dragon: Jake Long) as Fukushima, Kevin Michael Richardson (Kilowog in Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Trigon in Teen Titans, Gantu in Lilo and Stitch, Bulkhead in Transformers Prime, Cleveland Jr. on The Cleveland Show, Principal Brian Lewis on American Dad, Shredder on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, Dark Laser on Fairly Oddparents, Happy in The 7D, Maurice in Penguins of Madagascar and All Hail King Julien, and at least one voice in every animated television program under the sun) as Sumo Ninja, Ron Perlman (Hellboy in the Hellboy films, Clayface on Batman: The Animated Series, Slade on Teen Titans, The Lich on Adventure Time, and the narrator of 1,000 Ways To Die) as Warhok, and Clancy Brown (Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series, Mr. Krabs on SpongeBob, and Long Feng on Avatar) as Yono the Destroyer. Thank you for reading, and I hope that being a good contributor to this wiki is within the realm of possibility. Yeah, I'm bad like that. If you want to talk to me about anything, please message me on my talk page, as I disabled comments just in case some of my more potentially controversial opinions turn any of you against me or each other. Bye. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts